godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Bobby Bantz
Bobby Bantz was the former chairman of Loddstone Studios, and one of the director's of the film Messalina. Early Career Bobby Bantz first started off as a director, directing several films, he was the right hand man of Eli Marrion, the chairman of Loddstone Studios, and a good friend of fellow director Skippy Deere. In The Early 1990's, Claudia De Lena Became part of The studio, and became good friends with Dita Tommey, she wrote the script for Messalina, and they wanted to make a film based off the script, starring the actress Athena Aquitane, however, Athena's career was at great risk, after her husband, Boz Skannet swore that he would ruin here, in front of several cameras, however, Skannet was later killed by Clericuzio Caporegime, Cross De Lena, and they covered it up as a suicide. Claudia requested the director to give Cross some benefits from the film, but he refused sometime during filming. Eli eventually died, and per Claudia's request, he old Bantz to give Cross 20% of the gross, much to Bobby's displeasure, Bantz took over as chairman, and prevented Cross from getting any benefit, but, he reluctantly gave him 20%, when they finished filming, Aquitane became a movie star, and the film was a hit at the box office, and Aquitane went on to marry Cross, and they went to enjoy a happy life in Paris, France. Downfall Sometime during Cross's exile, Claudia became chairman of Loddstone, which angered Bantz, it was this that started fueling Bantz's greed, and jealousy, Claudia then married future movie star Dirk Von Schelburg, and Bantz wanted to find someway to jeopardize Claudia's career, soon, he met with Clericuzio Caporegime, Billy De Angelo, and they both had similar plans, De Angelo wanted to take out the major power players in the Clericuzio family, and Bantz wanted to become the chairman once again. Soon after, Dirk Von Schelburg wen to a hotel with two girls, and slept with them, when he woke up the next day, he found them stabbed to death, and was convicted of murder charges, and Claudia left him. Death Sometime later, Bantz was flourishing, he thought that everything was going as planned, not knowing that the Clericuzios had planned the execution of him and De Angelo, he was walking up to the balcony, when he was suddenly grabbed by future swedish movie star Ivar"Der Vunderbar"Larson, he was starting to panic, but he was then thrown off the balcony, and he landed on a car, killing him instantly. De Angelo was also killed later on, and Claudia reported to the Directors Of Loddstone that it was a suicide. Personality Bantz was often known for his child-like attitude, but in reality, he was extremely greedy, and only cared for fame and fortune, he was a disgruntled and cheap director, who kept getting into trouble which led him to his downfall. Trivia *He is portrayed by Robert Wuhl in the The Last Don and The Last Don II. Category:Associates Category:Villains Category:Clericuzios